POSZUKIWANIE SŁOŃCA
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Autor: lindahoyland. Po koronacji Elessara wojenna uciekinierka błąka się po Minas Tirith...


**Poszukiwanie Słońca**

**Autor **

**lindahoyland**

Chodziłam od drzwi do drzwi w lipcowym upale aż moje nogi pokryły się bąblami i otarły do krwi. Wyglądało na to, że nikt nie potrzebuje usług szwaczki niskiego poziomu. Było zbyt wiele takich, jak ja poszukujących zatrudnienia w Minas Tirith, które nie potrafiły wiele ponad domowe umiejętności, ponad troszczenie się o swe rodziny w jakichś małych gospodarstwach czy farmach. Nie byłam ani hafciarką ani krawcową. Posiadałam jedynie stare przybory do szycia po matce i trochę doświadczenia w ich użyciu. Wszystko, co miałam to ubrania, które teraz domagały się prania, gdyż nie miałam własnego domu, aby je uprać i plecak, do którego zdążyłam je zapakować przed ucieczką zanim naszą chatkę na Pelennorze spalili Południowcy. Ostatnie grosze z małego skarbczyka monet zużyłam kilka dni temu.

Niektórzy doradzali mi, żebym zwróciła się do Króla po pomoc. Nigdy! Zostałam wdową, bo mój mąż podążył za tym Nortem do Czarnej Bramy, dokąd nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach się nigdy nie przedostał! Kim w ogóle jest ten człowiek, który nazywa się Królem? Lord Faramir powinien rządzić, jak jego przodkowie przed nim. Ten uzurpator z północy podstępem skłonił go do oddania mu swego prawa, tego, co mu się należało z urodzenia! I jaki człowiek żeni się z elfią wiedźmą? Jak taki związek może być normalny? Kręci mi się w głowie z głodu. Nawet tawerny nie chcą mnie zatrudnić. Pewnie potrzebują urodziwych ulicznych dziewek, które będą się śmiały z klientami. Podejrzewam, że wszyscy oni potrafią odczytać smutek w moich oczach, bowiem nie mogę go ukryć. Widzą żałobę po stracie nie tylko męża, ale i rodziców i siostry, których pochłonął Czarny Cień. I moje dziecko, bezbronne, nienarodzone, także straciłam. Wiem, że istnieje jedyny pewny sposób, na to, aby kobieta zarobiła na jedzenie, ale jakże mogę? To gorsze od śmierci!

Czasem myślę, że moja dusza już jest martwa. Tylko moje ciało jeszcze czeka, aby za nią podążyć. Zatrzymuję się, gdyż nogi nie chcą mnie już nieść. Dobiega mnie pomruk tłumu zebranego na ulicy. Ludzie spoglądają gdzieś, wskazują palcami, a ich twarze są pełne niecierpliwego oczekiwania. Na co czekają? Pytam kobietę stojącą obok a ona mówi, że Król ma tędy przejeżdżać. Nie chcę oglądać przyczyny mojego cierpienia. Próbuję więc zawrócić ale potykam się na kamieniu i niemal upadam. Nagle coś mi przychodzi na myśl. Już prawie jestem trupem, więc niech ten zagraniczny uzurpator skończy moją mordęgę. Może uda mi się zadać pierwszy cios, aby pomścić mego męża? Wstaję. Ignorując obolałe i zmęczone ciało, pochylam się by podnieść kamień. Zaskoczyło mnie, jak mała była ta procesja. Zaledwie grupka jeźdźców wjechała na ulicę. Mężczyzna w środku grupy noszący klejnot na czole musi być Królem. Pozostali noszą czarne i srebrne barwy Gwardii Wieży. U jego boku jedzie kobieta odziana w najświetniejsze jedwabie. Słyszę jej śmiech, gdy odwraca twarz ode mnie w stronę wysokiego jeźdźca. Czy to ta elfka, którą zrobił naszą Królową? Co ona może wiedzieć o troskach i o stratach?

Przepycham się do przodu i wołam – Hańba ci Królu Elessarze żeś powiódł dobrych mężczyzn na śmierć sprowadzając głód na kobiety!

Celuję kamieniem. On odwraca się i spogląda na mnie. Jego oczy! Nigdy takich nie widziałam. Zdaje się spoglądać do głębi mej duszy. Widzę błysk gniewu, którego się spodziewałam, lecz wówczas jego oczy łagodnieją spoglądając z troską i z czymś jeszcze. Litością? Nie rozumiem! Kamień wypada mi z ręki. Wzrok mi się zaciemnia i osuwam się na ziemię.

Kiedy odzyskuję zmysły okazuje się, że leżę na miękkim łożu. Zdumiewające. Spodziewałam się obudzić w więzieniu. Moje wytarte odzienie zastąpiła koszula nocna z delikatnego lnu. Kobieta w stroju uzdrowicielki siedzi przy moim łóżku. Uśmiecha się do mnie i pyta czy życzę sobie jedzenia i picia. Zgadzam się z ochotą. Nie wątpię, że wkrótce umrę, ale wpierw się najem. Chciwie połykam rosół i rozwodnione wino, które mi przyniesiono. Uzdrowicielka przynosi mi suknię i mówi, że wkrótce będę miała gościa. Ku mojemu zdumieniu kilka minut potem do mojej komnaty wchodzi sam Król! Nie miałam zamiaru tego czynić, ale mimo tego skłaniam głowę z szacunkiem. Nie unoszę jej nie chcąc znów spojrzeć w te oczy.

- Spójrz na mnie!

Chce się oprzeć temu wezwaniu, lecz nie mogę. Znów patrzę w jego szare oczy. Jego głos jest surowy, lecz jego oczy wypełnia współczucie.

- Jak ci na imię, pani? – pyta.

- Jestem Niniel córka Alcarina, wdowa po Hadorze, szwaczka. – Mówię mu.

- I jaką masz ze mną sprawę? – Żąda odpowiedzi.

Nagle stwierdzam, iż moja historia wylewa się ze mnie, opowiadam mu wszystko. Słucha uważnie nic nie mówiąc.

- Pani Niniel proszę spróbuj się uspokoić – mówi wreszcie. – Kobieta w twoim stanie…

- Jakim stanie? – Przerywam mu gorzko.

- Na pewno wiesz, że jesteś w piątym miesiącu, pani? – Mówi Król.

- Nie drwij ze mnie, lordzie! – Odpowiadam. – Poroniłam po tym, jak mój mąż zginął, bo podążył za twoim sztandarem!

Wtedy do komnaty wchodzi kobieta odziana w szarosrebrny płaszcz na ciemnobłękitnej sukni. Piękniejszej damy nigdy nie widziałam. Jest bardziej promienna od gwiazd. Łagodnie kładzie dłoń ma moim brzuchu.

- Naprawdę nosisz dziecko – Mówi. – Wyczuwam jego siłę życiową, jest silna. Zapewne miałaś bliźnięta i jedno straciłaś a drugie dobrze sobie radzi. To się często zdarza.

Zaczynam płakać – łzy radości, że coś z mego męża wciąż drga we mnie i łzy smutku, że nie mam, z czego utrzymać dziecka.

Kobieta próbuje mnie pocieszyć. Rozumiem, że to nikt inny jak elficka żona Króla. Sądzę, że byłam w błędzie, kiedy pierwszy raz ją zobaczyłam. Tej damie nie jest obcy smutek. Możliwe, iż jest odpowiednią królową dla Gondoru.

- Ale skoro byłaś pozbawiona środków i głodowałaś, pani, czemuż nie zwróciłaś się o pomoc? – Papytał Król, gdy już moje łzy obeschły. - Namiestnik Faramir otworzył pierwsze domy dla uchodźców z wojennych zniszczeń w marcu, a ja dodałem więcej, gdy wszedłem do miasta.

- Nie chciałam jałmużny. – Odparłam.

Więcej łez wypłynęło z mych oczu. Czy nie została mi już żadna godność?

- To nie jałmużna, gdy daje się pracę zdolnej szwaczce – powiedziała Królowa, uśmiechając się.

- Ponieważ jestem Królem moją powinnością jest pomagać memu ludowi. – Powiedział Elessar.

Spojrzałam na niego i w tej chwili wiedziałam, że go kocham. Oczywiście nie tak, jak kobieta kocha mężczyznę, ale tak, jak jak sądzę kwiat musi kochać słońce.


End file.
